Immortal Emperor
by King Vaelin
Summary: Betrayed by those he loved and protected, Percy now walks a different path, one full of blood and death. As Percy journeys to become strong and powerful, he will gain new companions, attain new abilities, and even find love when he thought he could never love again. To go against the Heavens and rule all as the Immortal Emperor, that is his ambition! Perseus X Harem
1. Dishonored

**Dishonored**

Agony, it was the only thing he felt when it had happened. It consumed his very being. The veins in his body had been instantly annihilated, his bones shattered and broken, turned to nothing more than dust. It should have been a quick death, and yet he cruelly felt everything as the lightning coursed through his body, eviscerating flesh and breaking him down to not even the smallest of particles.

Percy Jackson was no longer, and yet he was. It should have been impossible for a mere mortal to withstand the might of a god, but there he was, at the edge of the abyss.

A torrent of emotions swept through him. He felt betrayed by those he loved, by the people he had done so much for. Everything he had done for them, and yet at the end…they put him to death.

How had it come to this? The war was won, Olympus and the gods had prevailed, the enemy had been extinguished, so just why did it have to be this way? How could the heavens be so cruel?

How could they think me a traitor? After all he had done, all he had sacrificed, the Pantheon so easily put him to death! Only a few had refused to vote, his Father, God of the Sea, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and the Goddess Hestia, but even then…

 _Maybe the Gods just wanted you dead, maybe they feared you getting too powerful Percy, you always were a rebel, and the Gods would not stand for insubordination, not even from you..._

Maybe they were just angling for an excuse... something that they could use that wouldn't need evidence, only an accuser, but who? Who would point the finger at him and take the fall if they found him not at fault?

 _Maybe no one... they wouldn't need to use anybody if they wanted you dead...you saw it yourself, how easily they accused you. Laws do not apply to those with absolute power._

Before Perseus could even defend himself, Zeus had struck him with all his might, obliterating his body instantly. What had truly hurt Percy the most was that his own friends so easily believed him to be a traitor, his own girlfriend, the one he thought would be on his side, the one he thought would defend him! Percy still remembered the look on her face, there was no doubt, no hesitation within her eyes, or on any of those who voted for his death, only a look of disgust and contempt as they sneered.

 _Hatred_ , it wasn't an unfamiliar emotion, but it wasn't one he knew well, not until now. It coursed through his very soul, and devoured each and every one of his thoughts. In this death-defying moment, he promised to himself that if he was given a chance, he would never be so helpless again in the face of power, to never again follow the will of heaven!

Percy was a kind person. Time and time again he risked all for those he loved. In his eyes, there were good people and bad. A light and darkness. Only now did he see how naïve that was! So what if he was a good person? In the eyes of the strong, values such as kindness and honor hold no meaning.

 _Did they even care? Perhaps in their eyes, I was just a tool. A willing one…_

Percy's mind fell silent, his thoughts scattered for a moment as a tinge of fear coursed through him, growing larger and stronger as he came to a cruel realization. At this point, everything was unknown. He couldn't see for he no longer had eyes, he couldn't move for he no longer had limbs. The once familiar beat of his heart was now foreign, a thing of the past.

Before he could truly panic from this realization, his hatred, like a torrent of cold water pouring over him, completely washed away his fear. Fear turned into hate, sadness turned into hate, and the open wound of dishonor from all turned into hatred.

Perseus didn't know whether he should bitterly laugh or cry. It wasn't his enemies that had taken everything from him, but his own people! His achievements, his honor, his pride, everything was tarnished, buried under the brand of traitor.

XxX

Time was merciless. In the end, all things were drowned in its river, forever to be forgotten and lost.

As he slumbered, Percy was unaware that extraordinary things were happening to him, and only when he awoke did he notice. By the time he had realized it, the beat of the heart, the pulse of life, and the heave of the chest were already present. One by one his senses came to him, like a long-lost friend finally coming back once more for old times sake.

A myriad of emotions ran amok inside of him, emotions he had forgotten. Excitement, happiness, relief, all for the simplest of things.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Percy relished in the sensation. A simple action, breathing, but only when it had been taken from him did he now realize how precious it was, how the simplest of things were.

Rain, it poured down onto him. He wished it could take his pain away with it, along with the past, but alas, some things couldn't be swept away, no matter how much one wished it so.

Only when he was content from basking in these long-forgotten sensations did he finally open his eyes, and from them came a chilling gaze, one that spoke louder than any words ever could. This cold gaze could make the world tremble, and under his brilliance both gods and devils would feel their soul scattering about. His gaze gave off the feeling that he encompassed all, that nothing was hidden from his eyes.

Though there was a bit of disorientation in the beginning, it quickly cleared up, giving way to excellent eye-sight and perception. To his amazement, he could see every individual drop of rain as they poured out from the sky.

The Percy then was no longer, in the end, he too was devoured by the rivers of time, but not drowned…but rather refined and sharpened.

Perseus's first reaction from regaining his body was to move, but to his disappointment, his body refused to comply to his will. His arms and legs felt heavy, with the beat of his heart feeling heavy and oppressive.

Rather than persisting, Perseus instead relaxed himself and once again basked in the cool feeling of the rain. His body was new, and it would take some time to adjust and get a feel for it. Right now, he was like a baby, after so long he had forgotten how to walk and speak, so he must learn once more.

He didn't know how long he had spent within the abyss, perhaps eons, maybe even longer, but after so long, he had gained many virtuous qualities that he didn't have beforehand. Along with them, he now held the patience of stone and the will of stars.

In the beginning, Perseus had wallowed in his hatred, his sadness and anger a fuel for it to burn brighter and stronger, and not even the river of time could sweep it away. He didn't know how long it had taken, but in the end he learned to refine his hatred, to make it a weapon to wield… should the impossible ever happen.

XxX

After some time had passed and the rain had become but a light drizzle, Percy decided that he had rested enough.

Tentatively moving his fingers and toes, a wry smile appeared on his face. Right now, he was feeble, far from what he had been after the war…however long ago that was.

Slowly but surely, he picked himself up and sat limply, his body too weak to sit up straight. Just this small action alone had him winded, gasping for more air.

Looking around, Percy was amused to see a sheathed sword in front of him. What amused him most about it was that it reminded him of the past, more importantly, Riptide, though the two swords were nothing alike in terms of appearance.

The sword before him was too daunting. Despite being sheathed, it gave off a killing intent that thirsted for all things its master deemed unworthy of life. Unbeknownst to him, Percy inched closer and closer to the imposing blade, its appearance beseechingly beckoning him to claim it.

With a feeble outstretched hand, he took hold of the sword, its oppressive weight making his two arms shudder and tremble. Putting a hand on the handle, he used the weapon to drag himself up from his slumped position.

And like this, he used such an imposing sword for a staff until he could adapt to his new body. Percy took frail steps as he traveled forward, to where he did not know. With every couple of steps he took, he would fall, but each time he would rise back up with the help of the sword, becoming a routine to both rise and fall.

Gradually it took longer for him to drop, and less time to get back up from his knees. His steps became less feeble with time, and before long he could take large strides. His hunched back grew straighter as he relied less and less on the sword in his hand.

Percy grinned, his hand tightened around the sword as a cold glint appeared in his eye.

 _Finally…_

* * *

A/N: After so long, I have returned to this story. This chapter took a bit longer to make than expected since I had to change up a lot for the new plot. I'll be deleting the other two chapters and will replace the first one with this one.


	2. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

A young noble lady clutched at her swelling stomach with furrowed brows. A piercing pain was becoming more apparent as time passed by.

''What is it my love,'' said her husband in worry. He hurriedly came to her side, putting down the quill and parchment in his hands.

''I-I think the baby is coming,'' said the woman hoarsely as her knees buckled. Shudders coursed down her spine as she clung to her husband's arm for support. Her face began to contort in pain as blood spilled down her legs.

''Somebody, help! Maids! Guards!'' Horrified, the man yelled for his servants. With his pleas for help, several guards barged into the office. At the sight of their Lady clutching her stomach in pain and the blood soaking her pristine dress, the veterans of the guard burst into action, summoning the Midwife and her assistants as they went on high alert.

…..

Sire Farlier rubbed his puffy eyes as he walked back and forth within the private study. Every moment of silence felt like an eternity to the man. Thinking of his wife's contorted face twisted with agony made his heart pound.

Thankfully, after some time, the door opened to reveal his trusted Knight. His Knight's benign smile made him calmer, but the tension couldn't be erased from his heart, not after what happened years ago.

Baltin clasped his hands together, his benign smile growing bigger as he approached the master of the Household. ''It's good news My Lord. Congratulations on having birthed an Heir.''

Sire nearly collapsed. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly. He put a hand on his trusted man Baltin's shoulders to steady himself. ''Take me to Emilia. Take me to see my son Baltin.''

The two quickly arrived to where the Mistress of the House was. As they passed, the soldiers and servant all made a bow, their sincere smiles showing their happiness for the joyed occasion that was this day. Finally, they would have an heir to this great Household. Some of them, the older servants who had served for decades, cried when hearing the news.

At seeing his wife healthy and smiling, Sire Farlier could finally let out a sigh of relief. His eyes traveled down to her trembling hands, where she cradled their son, wrapped in a bundle of fine-spun cloth. She gently beckoned him to come closer with her eyes, her trembling hands putting the baby into his arms.

Sire Farlier had only cried once in his hard life, and the only people to see him cry for a second time were the same people in this room. His tears landed on his son's fat cheeks, gently cascading off as the little one shook his head from the disturbance to his rest.

''My son. My handsome baby boy…'' Sire's shoulders slumped as he looked at his heir. How long had it been? How many years had it been since he and his wife smiled like this? Looking down at his son cradled in his arms, his mouth shuddered from the forgotten expression of smiling. The muscles of his mouth had nearly forgotten how to form it.

Emilia looked at her husband with warmth in her eyes. Seeing his like this made her remember why she fell in love with him in the first place. Why out of all the men who asked for her hand she took only his. That dashing smile of his that she hadn't seen in forever, that look of happiness as his shoulders slumped from relief.

Emilia put her hand around his arm. ''What shall his name be, my love? What is our son's name?''

Sire gazed at his son's eyes. They were a deeper shade than his. He felt like something was grasping at his heart, a word he'd never uttered before in his life seemed to want to spring from his tongue. It was to be the name of his son.

''Perseus. Perseus Farlier,'' said Sire with a low voice. He looked to his wife, though healthy as she was, she had a pale face with hair matted down with sweat. She nodded her head in approval to their son's name. He looked to the last person in the room. Baltin. The highest-ranked Knight that pledged allegiance to their House, Baltin - with his battle-scarred features and benign smile – had a warmth in his eyes that rarely showed.

To celebrate the joyous day, the House of Farlier proclaimed that all residents of their territory should be exempt of tax till the new year, and that they would host a tournament of martial arts among other contests with different rewards in the name of Perseus Farlier.

Towards the martial arts tournament, the winner would be given the opportunity to swear allegiance to the heir of the Farlier Family personally, and should they accept, would be the personal Knight of Perseus Farlier till death. For many of the vast territory, this was a golden opportunity full of benefits, but it wasn't so for everyone. Nonetheless, the Farlier Family wasn't overbearing or arrogant, and should the winner choose to decline for whatever reason may be, other rewards more monetary and materialistic would be given.

That night was a joyous one full of alcohol, food, and sport. All throughout the territory fireworks could be seen, and the cheer of many lasted well into the next day, but as this all happened, a small baby was carefully put to rest, the noise from the outside nonexistent. A man with cold eyes and a benign smile guarded the room carefully, his eyes never leaving the small child bundled in silk before him.

As the child's parents had to deal with the other nobility who came to express their well wishes, the Guardian Knight of the Farlier Family was tasked to guard the heir until the celebrations had come to an end.

A joyous occasion indeed, thought Baltin. It seems that finally, the Immortals have blessed the Farlier Family.

* * *

A/N: Been a long while, sorry about that. By all intents and purposes I had wanted to create a new story as everything Immortal Emperor has been so far is nothing like it was when it was first created. If you look at the reviews from when the story first came out, you'd be confused as to what other users commented, as the plot of the original Immortal Emperor was scrapped and rewritten with a new concept.

This was done for a second time, and now, this would be the third. Unlike the first two times, the reason I've done this is due to a plethora of reasons, none of which I'll go into detail in. This is the last, and final version of Immortal Emperor. No matter what happens, I will write out this story, and I will finish it no matter how long it takes. I do this because everyone who has followed and favorited this story did so with the hope that this story will become something great. Drawn in by the potential, I hope I can still capture your interest, whether you're someone new, or someone who's been here since the beginning.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
